Stay Like This
by Neary Lan
Summary: Mai was bored at the office. Suddenly, John came to take her the streets with the permission of Naru. They both really enjoyed the streets until when in the garden John said something that made Mai surprised.


This is a fanfic which I translate from Indonesian to English. The title is "Tetap Seperti Ini".

Sorry, if there are errors in the writing of English.

Well, happy reading and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_I'm always around you  
Seeing you, watching you  
Always wanted to see your face, your smile  
At the moment our brief meeting  
_

_But why do I feel you do not see me  
Aware of my existence  
__Why __there is no__ other__ meaning__ that __you__ give __me__  
__Why do you only think the same with the other_

_My heart__ always__ ached__ when__ I__ saw you__ with __him__  
__I__ also __do not __know__ why __you __always __want to __be around him__  
__Why do __not you __look __me __compared __to __him__  
__Did __you __know __there is __a hole __in __my heart__ that __hurts

* * *

_

_**Ghost Hunt**_

_**Shiho Inada & Fuyumi Ono**_

_**Stay Like This**_

_**Neary Lan

* * *

**_

Winter. In the season like this is not a good idea to walk outside. Winter winds that blow when it touches the skin like a needle attached, so it needs a thick jacket if you want to get out. Although the clothes worn in layers to wrap the body but the body is still no shortage of warmth. There's nothing better than being at home with a warm body in the heating and hot tea.

That's what also had occurred in the head of Mai Taniyama. Today she was thinking not come to work and choose to be in the house. However, her instinct are always whispering the name of someone who she likes to make her feet chose to step into the Shibuya Psychic Research office. Research office phenomena supernatural which also abbreviated as SPR is led by a handsome young man with a million words that always hot out of him mouth, Kazuya Shibuya, or usually called Naru. So, here at this time Mai is located.

Mai is making tea in the kitchen. Sometimes her eyes looked out the window. Although not directly feel the weather outside, but she knew that the wind was blowing pretty fresh. The people milling around increasingly pressed their coats. They protect themselves from winter winds. Mai had finished making the tea. Then she left the kitchen and walked into the room from the young boss, the owner of the SPR office.

Mai had been standing in front of the boss room. She knocked on the door. Sounds cold and flat owned by the man heard by she, indicating she may enter his room. She opened the door and into the room. Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru was reading some documents. His eyes did not move from these documents to look towards Mai. However, she was familiar with his boss's attitude. She walked over to the boss's desk.

"It's your tea, Naru," said Mai as she put a cup of tea on the table.

Not a word was said by Naru. The black-haired young man just turning pages of documents he was reading. His eyes looked seriously read the document in English. Mai looked at her boss's handsome face. No one who does not know that a Mai Taniyama, her 16-year-old high school student who also work part-time at the SPR office like Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru, a mysterious man handsome, clever, narcissistic, even a boss who was young and the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research office or SPR at the age of 17 years.

She sighed to see Naru who did not give any response to it. Not many words she wanted to hear from the mouth of the youth in addition to saying "Thank you", only that she wanted. However, no matter how many times she thought a moment Naru would say, it becomes sounded very improbable. She should know and feel familiar with obnoxious attitude of Naru.

_Why did not he ever say anything? What's greeting "Thank you " is so hard to pronounce?_ Mai inner grouchy. It is always the same thought.

Naru realizes Mai did not lift her feet to leave his private room. Without divert his eyes from the documents, he asked, "How long can you stand there, Mai?"

Mai came out of her reverie. She looked annoyed young man in front of her face that did not turn to her. She clenched her hands. The time for oral argument has begun.

"Why should not I always linger in the room?" asked Mai.

"Because this is my very private room. No I let anybody including you," Naru said coldly. He turned more pages of documents.

"But Rin may linger here. Why me ..."

"That's because I need it in my work. You should know what your duty and please get out of the room," said Naru again.

Mai pouted. She knew arguing with Naru not going to make it won. There is absolutely no possibility even virtually zero percent.

"All right. I should have known that you would never say 'Thank you' to me. Excuse me," said Mai. She walked out of the room.

She closed the door loudly. She did not care if Naru would scold her for having made two mistakes. The first mistake was that she closed the door loudly and the second is to make noise, thus disturbing the peace and concentration of Naru. This time Mai is really upset with Naru. Not this time but almost every day. There is no single day Naru not upset her, both from the attitude and words. She should not have been angry because she knew Naru are like that and slowly have become accustomed.

Sometimes Mai could not understand why she could survive to be near the young man. One roof with him in a short time. Undergoing work in an office that looks boring with the leader of the mysterious and cold and the right hand of the leader who is also very quiet and prefers to spend his time staring at the monitor screen in front of him. If there is the case, then she will be near Naru in a long time until the case ends. Although always be near Naru, she always felt he was not touched by her. She's like Naru since their first meeting at her school. She knew the young man has a difficult character to deal with her. But she loved it and very loved it.

Mai sat on the sofa in the living room. She tried to calm herself and try to forget these things always happen. Her eyes stared out the window. There are no beautiful sights to be seen, but her eyes still staring out. Her gaze slowly become empty. Mai sighed, she felt bored. It has been five days that no one client who came to the SPR office. Her friends who always help SPR as a Monk, Ayako, Masako and John do not appear to come to the SPR office. That's reasonable considering they come if there's only case. However, sometimes an occasional Monk or Ayako came just to visit which makes Naru angry, because he felt his office as converted into cafes. Even if he was angry they did not care about him and joking with each other.

"Huaah, I'm bored," said Mai, she yawned. "Why not have a client who comes? Monk, Ayako, and others are also not come here anymore. Maybe I was sleeping at home alone. Uh, Naru is really annoying, I'm annoyed at him," said Mai, she clenched her hands tightly.

_But__, __even if __he __sucks __I did __not __want to __move__ from__ this place__. __Well__, __I __did__ say __better __stay at home __than __here__. __Only __by __working __here __I__ could __see __him__, even though __he was__ more __shut __himself __in __his room__. __No __Naru__, __not __Rin__, __equally__ like to __confine__ themselves__. __I __wonder__, __what __do they do__? __Huh__, __I'm__ so __bored__ if __there are no__f riends __to __talk__.  
_

"Ah, anyone please come up here and keep me company!" Mai cried so hard.

Suddenly, the room door open and Naru only bring up partial body. His handsome face looks irritated. Naru glared at the girl who sat quietly, covering her mouth with both hands. The short brown haired girl named Mai is already know what will happen next.

"You are very noisy, Mai. You're disturbing my concentration," said Naru snapped.

" I'm sorry, I did not intentionally," said Mai, she tried to smile.

"I don't want to hear the noise anymore," Naru command. He stared at Mai just before closing the door.

"Huft, thank God." Mai sighed with relief. "Huh, Naru is really annoying. What he did not know if this time I was really bored? Naru stupid! Bwekz!" Mai sneered, she sticks out her tongue. She mocked Naru's door as if it was Naru own.

Mai threw back her body on the sofa. She heaved a long sigh. Her eyes stared at the ceiling the same office absolutely no worth a look. Long looked at the roof to make she into daydreaming. Suddenly, the open office door indicating there is someone who comes. Mai stood up from the sofa to turn toward the guests.

"Good afternoon," said guests who visit them.

Mai surprised to see guests who stood in front of them. A young man who could be categorized handsome stranger, but actually more correct to say sweet or cute with his blonde hair. Blue eyes are very beautiful, even more sweet smile on his lips.

"John!" Mai exclaimed when she saw the young man's arrival.

Mai walked over to the young stranger who turns out to be John Brown. 19-year-old youth who know a young Exorcist with Kansai accent is only smiled at Mai who seemed happy to see his arrival.

"How are you, Mai?" asked John.

"I'm fine. And you?" Mai replied.

"I'm fine."

"Ah, it's good to see you coming, John. Come on, please sit down."

Mai told John to sit down. John put his coat on the hook beside the door, then he walked toward the sofa. They sat together on the sofa. Suddenly, she stood up again.

"Ah, you want to drink?" asked Mai.

"No need to bother, Mai."

"Absolutely not bother, I'm just thrilled. So, wait a minute, please. I'll make tea," said Mai before she went into the kitchen.

John just nodded and smiled. Not long after, Mai emerged with a tray of tea cups that are still warm. She put the tea cup in front of John. She really looks happy, smile on her face continues to expand. Though she had always complained of boredom that swept over a few minutes ago. She's really grateful to God, it's because the arrival of John making her escape from the sense of boredom.

"Please," said Mai.

"Yes, thank you." John sipped his tea.

"By the way, why did you come here? What do you want to discuss case with Naru?" Mai guess.

"No, my arrival this time has nothing to do with the case," replied John, he put the cup of tea on the table.

Mai looked at John with confusion, while John just smiled when he saw the confusion of Mai. John saw Mai's brown eyes that await explanation.

"I'm just visiting. Er, rather I came to see you," said John hesitated. He scratched his cheek awkwardly.

Mai blinked when she heard the words of John. The young blonde with Kansai accent was a little awkward when she looked at him seriously. As there is a big question mark over the head of Mai. John tried to smile.

"Is there something wrong with my words?"

"Ah, no. It's just, it was the first time I heard of anyone else who wants to see me. Usually, most people want to see Naru to discuss the case," said Mai smiled.

"Oh, I see," said John.

"But, you usually do not come here just to visit. Do you really no desire to meet with Naru?" Mai searchingly. She put her finger on the chin like a man who thinks.

"Absolutely not, Mai. I didn't come here to meet with Shibuya, but with you," replied John.

"Oh, really. It was so glad to hear you talk like that. I so don't feel bored here because there are friends to talk. Fun!" Mai fun. She's really delight like a child. Without her knowing it, she has said in a voice loud enough.

"But, Mai, actually I ..."

Door of Mr. Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru is reopened. And just as before, he only raises part of his body and stared at the short brown-haired girl who had disrupted his composure. His handsome face looks annoyed again.

"Mai, you are very noisy. I told you not noisy," said Naru.

Mai turned her body to look at Naru. She reflex covered her mouth with both hands. She completely lost control because her pleasure without she remembered her promise a few minutes ago with the boss to not make a fuss. John stood up to see Naru which now has brought his entire body and stood in the doorway with his hands folded across chest. Naru just realized that there was someone who came to his office. And that person is John.

"John?"

"Good afternoon, Shibuya," said John friendly.

"Why do you come here?" Naru asked without preamble.

"I just came for a visit. Sorry, if my arrival disturbing," said John.

"Not for business work. Mai!" Call Naru.

"Yes!" Mai looked at Naru who is calling her.

"I hope this is the last time you make a fuss," said Naru warned.

"Yes, I understand," Mai whispered.

Mai just nodded weakly. Naru looked at Mai with sharp so as to make her swallow hard to see him. Before Naru passed to go into his room, John intercept him.

"Wait a minute, Shibuya!"

"What?"

John looks swallowed hard before saying something from his mouth. He hesitated, but then he said, "May I ask Mai out? That if you allow it."

Mai was shocked when she heard the words of John. John looked at Naru is just silent. The black-haired man looked back at John and Mai in turn.

"John, what are you saying? I'm working, and Naru will not let me leave ..."

"I allow," interrupted Naru.

"What?" Mai turned to Naru. She was very surprised to hear the speech of Naru. "You're not kidding, right?" Mai asked, she felt a little suspicious of his boss's decision.

"Do I look like someone who's kidding?"

"Er, I guess not," said Mai. She should know that Naru never mess with his words. In the heart she's still wondering, because it is not usually a Naru gave such permission.

"Thank you, Shibuya," said John. The young blonde looked pleased when he heard his request was granted by Naru. "You hear that, Mai? Shibuya give you permission to go with me."

John looks a little excited to say on Mai. Mai only respond with a smile. On her head is still spinning a question about the attitude earlier Naru. She knew that Naru is not likely to let her to ignore her work and let her go with someone else for no apparent reason.

"You're really serious about allowing me to go with John?" Mai asked again to make sure the last time.

"Yes. With one condition, you should come back before four o'clock," Naru said firmly. He still looked at Mai and John with a flat face and his hands folded on his chest. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," said Mai.

"Relax, Shibuya. Me and Mai will be back before four o'clock," said John.

Naru did not say anything else other than John and Mai looked just before he turned into his room. The door was closed after its owner's body disappeared behind the door. Mai turned to John and found the young blonde just smiled sweetly to her. She also replied to the friendly young man smiles. John seemed open mouth to say something.

"Let's go, Mai!" said John. He wore his coat.

"Okay." Mai was also wearing her coat.

Before they were both out the SPR office , Mai tured to Naru's room door. She had thought to enter directly into it and said goodbye to her boss. But she canceled her intentions after glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. The clock is showing at 14:38 pm. Her time together with John is not long.

"I'm going now, Naru!" Mai screamed so hard, and she hopes Naru will hear her voice.

No answer from Naru and Mai know that it will not happen. Mai and John get out of the SPR office. Out of the office that contains the two men are cold which is not fun and make a part-time girl always feel tired and bored in her job through.

Mai and John take a walk around the Shibuya shopping center. In this cold weather there are still many people milling around. Mai felt herself a little cold and the like that had crossed her mind that the streets outside is not a good idea. But the blond young man named John Brown who walked beside it suddenly came to the SPR office and requested permission from the owner's office to invite his employee to walk. There was never suspected by Mai that Naru would allow her to leave her job, besides being ill. And also never occurred to her brain that John will come to take her a walk, not come for reasons of work, as before.

_Is Naru no one gave me permission? Ah, I didn't understand. And John, what has made him think to invite me to go? Er, I think there is no loss. I'm bored at work and John came to me for a walk. Maybe I should not think of anything. Just enjoy this relaxing time, I think Naru let me go because he didn't want his concentration disrupted. I'm sure of it. He's really annoying._

Mai clenched her hands tightly. She should have guessed that Naru will not be as good as it gave her permission if there was nothing behind it and she was too slow to realize it. John glanced at Mai, he felt confused by the girl's facial expression that implies resentment. However, sometimes the girl's face looked serious thinking about something.

"Thank God. Shibuya give us permission. I think he will not give you permission and ignored my request," said John, he is like reading the mind of Mai. Actually he just wanted to break the silence between them.

"Er, yeah. I also don't think Naru will allow me to leave my job for a moment," said Mai.

"That means Shibuya is a good man," said John who makes Mai shudder at his words.

_Oh__, __John__. __You__ should __know __how__ annoying __the guy.__And I __doubt __what __he is doing is __good __or __not__. __He's very __mysterious__._

"He's a good man?" Mai asked, she furrowed her brow.

John just nodded. "Yeah, he's a good man. As evidence, he let you go with me."

"You're too fast to conclusions, John. He could have let me go because he didn't want me screaming boredom and disrupt his concentration to read all the documents in English that," sniffed Mai.

John just smiled when he heard the words of Mai. He knew that Mai will be able to discuss and complain about the coldness and sucks her boss that along their journey. He could only smile to hear all the narrative length of the short brown-haired girl. But it did not last long when they turned on a doll shop. Mai approached the store and put her hand in a shop window glass. John runs after Mai in the back.

"That's funny!" Mai exclaimed when she saw a white rabbit doll displayed in the shop window.

Rabbit doll was really cute and adorable. The feathers are very dense and become wanted to hug him tightly. Mai's eyes really lit up seeing these dolls. Her hands seemed to want to penetrate the glass and reach. John was standing beside Mai. His beautiful blue eyes staring at a rabbit doll who had been seen by Mai.

"The doll's funny," commented John.

"You even think like that, John?" asked Mai. John just nodded and smiled.

"You want it? I'll buy it, if you want it," plain John.

Mai looked at John for a moment. Then her brown eyes watching the rabbit doll and trying to figure out what price listed on the label. Mai's eyes rounded when viewing the price of these dolls which she said is quite expensive. But she did not know what if according to John about the price of the doll rabbit. She looked back at John, smiling. John caught the changes the face of Mai.

"Thank you for your offer, but it seems it is not necessary." Mai refused.

"Why? I don't mind if buying for you," said John. He watched the price of the doll shown on the label. "No problem for me to pay 2750 yen for these dolls."

"Thank you, John. But I don't want to bother you." Mai refused again. "You just save your money, and that's just a doll. I think we should go there!" Mai exclaimed.

Mai pulled John's hand before the man has had time to speak. John just sighed when Mai pulled his hand away and turned in a sporting-goods store. They return to continue the journey with Mai who continue to talk while interspersed with laughter. Sometimes, John laughed when he heard a few jokes spoken by Mai. They really look happy and full of laughter regardless of winter weather grew cold.

The journey continues. Sometimes they enter the few stores just to look around. Once they are satisfied to see, they went out of the store without buying anything. John has repeatedly offered to buy clothes that are ogled by Mai when they visit a clothing store. But every time John offers something, every time that Mai will reject it with a variety of reasons. She did not mean to deny but she is really shy and do not want to make John hassle, although John is a friend who had long known. And she also re-think that some of these items are not too useful for her.

"You really don't want me to buy these clothes, Mai?" asked John when they came out of a clothing store.

"No, John. I 'told you not to spend your money for things like that. Although I glanced at it, it does not mean I want to have it," protested Mai.

"But, I feel you want it," said John.

"Well, you're really good man," said Mai. She smiled sweetly to John, thus making young Exorcist was a bit stunned to see her smile. "Thanks for all the offers from you, but I'm sorry if I can't accept it. I'll try alone to get what I want," said Mai with tightly clenched hands, indicating she is serious to her words.

John just smiled at the seriousness that emanated from the eyes of Mai. He really loves to see her face filled with the spirit of never surrendering. The young Exorcist really like it.

"Well, if you say something like that. I can't do anything anymore," said John surrendered. Mai just smiled at this.

Suddenly, Mai's stomach sounded loud enough. Her face flushed, she saw John's face that startled. She's really ashamed for being ashamed in front of John. While John just chuckled that are hidden behind the back of his hand covering his mouth. Mai glanced at John who secretly laughed at herself.

"Don't laugh like that. I'm so ashamed," grumbled Mai with her face still flushed.

_She's__ so __sweet__._

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you," said John who still could not stop his laughter.

Mai was pouting because the fact John is still not stop laughing secretly hiding. He realizes that Mai did not like his actions, he stopped his laughter. He stared at the girl in front of him with a smile.

"Forgive me," said John quietly. "Why do not we eat somewhere?" John offers by half in doubt.

"Eat?" Mai asked, still frowning.

"Yes. Now the weather gets colder, so we eat somewhere. What do you think?"

Mai seemed to weigh offers from John. John realized what she was thinking. He did not want to waste time, so he pulled her hand and took her turn at a shoe store. Young Exorcist with Kansai accent that brings her into an Italian restaurant which is across the street.

When crossing the road to an Italian restaurant called _Diamante Ristorante_, John holding Mai's hand tightly as if he did not want to let go. Mai feel there is a strange vibration when the hands of John holding her hand. She also can feel the boy's hand was very warm and comfortable even if you linger on in his grip.

_His __hands __warm__.  
_

Italian restaurant was already in front of them and without wasting time, they go into. A waiter brought them to an empty table and invited them to sit. Mai looked awkward when she was in the restaurant. The waiter gave two menus to John and Mai. John noticed the menu carefully, while Mai was surprised to see a list of the menu. She shook her head when reading the menu are listed one by one. Not a lot of Italian food is known by Mai, so she does not know must be booked and all the food here can be categorized expensive.

"I want to order _spaghetti alle vongole_ and _cappuccino_," said John, he handed the menus to the waiter. The waiter just nodded and turned to Mai.

Mai was still pretending to read the menu. She had thought to order the same with John, but she canceled it. John noticed a strange attitude Mai.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked worried.

"It's okay. I'm just confused to order," said Mai.

"If you're confused, just order the same with me," suggested John.

"That's true. I ordered the same with him," said Mai, told the waiter.

"Well, please wait order," said the waiter, taking the menu list submitted by Mai to him. Then the waiter went away from them.

"Er, John," called Mai, John stared at him. "What it does not matter if we eat here?" Mai whispered.

"Of course. For some reason I so want to eat spaghetti and hot cappuccino. Why? You don't like this restaurant?" asked John.

"Not like that. I think we could eat somewhere else," said Mai.

"I understand what you mean. But I hope this time you will accept my offer."

John smiled. Mai could not escape from John again. Somehow Mai's face a little heat to see John's smile.

_Why did __John __smile __like __that__?_

Not long after, the order they arrived and they immediately devour the food. Mai is too rushed to eat her spaghetti, so that the sauce was stuck around her lips. John just smiled at how eating less neat Mai. He took the napkin and remove stains sauce stuck to her lips. She was surprised by the treatment of John, she pulled her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just want to delete the existing sauce stain on your lips."

Mai touched the corner of her mouth and found the sauce stains on her finger. She hurriedly wiped her mouth with a napkin. John just chuckled. Mai's face reddened when she saw John laughed because her attitude is shameful for the second time. John immediately stopped his laughter and looked at Mai gently.

"You're really sweet, Mai," said John, leaning his chin.

Mai's brown eyes straight round to hear the words of John. Her face was flushed and heated. It made her want to hide her face behind the entire napkin. She really felt ashamed.

_Uh__, __I'm__ so __ashamed__. __Twice __I__ have __been __embarrassing __in __front of __John__. __But__, __why did __he __say __that?__ It makes__ me __ashamed__ to be __increased__._

"Don't smile like that, John!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"You're not serious with your words that before," said Mai.

"My words which one?"

"That word ... 'You're really' ... 'sweet' ..." Mai said hesitantly. "Ah, that was it!"

"Oh, that one. Why, there is something wrong?" asked John. Mai wrinkling her forehead. "I'm serious if you're really sweet."  
_  
__What__? __He__ said it __again__! __Ouch__, __my face __must have been __flushed__. __Ah__, __why do __you __say__ that,__ John__? __You really __have__ made me even more __ashamed of __it__._

Mai patted her cheek. John just looked at Mai with confusion. Then he asked, "Are you okay, Mai?"

"Yeah. Sorry, if my dining mess."

"It's okay. As long as no one else who saw it."

"John! That's not funny."_  
_

Mai back scowling while John just laughed. They continue eating. She tried to be careful to eat her spaghetti, she did not want to make mistakes or things to be ashamed anymore. Nearly twenty-five minutes they were in the restaurant. Not long after, they were soon out of the restaurant. Mai's face looked radiant.

"Ah, I'm satisfied," said Mai, she patted her stomach. "Thanks for buying me, John. You're very kind."

"You're welcome."

Mai and John returned to continue their journey. John glanced at his watch that show at 15:19 pm. His time together with Mai was only a few minutes left before the girl returned to her office.

_My time is __not __much__._

"Now we want to where else?" Mai asked.

"Eh? Hm, we go to the park." John's suggestion.

"I agree. Let's go to the park!" Mai exclaimed excitedly.

They decided to go to the park. The weather was cold but not cold enough in the beginning. Mai back raving along the way and John is only a listener. John did not accidentally see the doll shop that was first seen by Mai. It crossed his mind to stop by the store.

"Er, Mai. Can you wait here a minute?"

"Do you want to go?" asked Mai.

"I'll be back. You wait here!" exclaimed John without answering the questions Mai.

"Uh, wait a minute, John! John!" Mai called John but he's already run quite far. "John where are you going, huh?"

Mai had thought to follow John, but she canceled. So, she chose to wait for John. She waited long enough and she was almost worried about John who did not return. However, concerns Mai did not last long when her brown eyes caught a glimpse of a blond young man who ran up to her.

"You're a long time, John," complained Mai. She folded her hands on her chest.

"Sorry, if I made you wait a long time," said John, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm, what's that in your hand?" Mai asked as she realized the bag pack in the right hand of John.

"Oh, this bag pack. I'll tell you when we get to the park," said John, smiling.

"Okay."

They return to continue the trip to the park. During the trip, Mai always glanced at the bag pack is held by John. In her heart she wondered and tried to guess the contents of the bag pack. Not long after, they got to the park and sat in one of the garden chairs are still empty.

They're almost two minutes of sitting in silence with no one who tries to break the silence. They are busy with their own thoughts. Sometimes they just looked at the people milling around. Apparently quite a lot of people who come to the park and most of them are couples or families with their pets. Mai glanced at John and found John also glanced at her. After that, they just smiled. Mai tries to start a conversation.

"Why are we silent?" Mai asked, scratching her cheek.

"Well, I don't know. Oh, there's something I want to give to you."

John gave the bag pack to Mai. Mai accept it, her face full of big question marks. She wrinkled her forehead.

"For me?" Mai asked who got the nod from John. "What's this?"

"Just look and I hope you like it."

Mai took out her contents of the bag pack and she was surprised to see its contents. Apparently it was the white rabbit doll that she saw in the shop dolls. She stared at the doll and John turns, while the young blonde just smiled.

"John, this is ..."

"It's a gift for you. Do you like?"

"But this is ... Ah, John, you ..." said Mai.

"Please, I want you to accept it. Think of it as a thank you because you already want to join me today," John said softly.

"Yes, I accept it. Thank you, John. You were really kind," said Mai. She hugged the rabbit doll. "Its fur is very soft."

"I'm glad you have accepted it," said John. Mai nodded.

_John__ is __really__ a__ good __man__. __Apparently__, __he __went __to__ buy __this __doll __for me__. __John,__I__'ve __told you __don't __have to __buy it__. __Once __again __I__ say__ thank __you__, __John__. __Today __you __really __made me __happy__._

Mai was still hugging her doll. She does not realize that John is still seeing her. She realizes that John is still seeing her. She looked at him confused.

"What is it, John? Why do you look at me like that?" asked Mai.

"Ah, sorry," said John. "Er, are you happy to go with me, Mai?"

"Of course. I'm so glad you came and took me away," said Mai, her eyes sparkling. "It can relieve my boredom when at work. Although I do not think Naru would let me go and maybe I should say thanks to him," joked Mai.

"But, I think you're happy working there, although you often complain about Shibuya," said John.

"Ah, nothing like that. My job is not much, if there is not case. But, maybe a little ..." said Mai. Suddenly her face flushed.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Mai evasive. She turned her over, then grabbed both cheeks are flushed.

_Oh__, __I__ can not __say __that __I'm__ happy __to work there __because__ there is __Naru__. __Uh__, __my face __feels __very hot__. __I hope __John __does not __see my face__.  
_

"Mai, are you okay?" asked John who surprised with the attitude Mai.

"Oh, yes. I'm okay. Don't worry."

John nodded. Then his blue eyes staring into the sky that are not so bright. The sun shone weakly. The weather grew cold. They are still silent and apparently did not intend to move from the chair of the park. Mai busy observing rabbit doll from John. Then her brown eyes glanced at the blond young man sat silent, still staring at the sky. His eyes so soft and wistful, but she swears that she saw the blue eyes turned sad. Lots of questions in her brain.

Mai never see John like that. Young Exorcist with Kansai accent was also smiling but looks sad. During this time, Mai know John is the man a friendly and kind. He was a foreigner, the Japanese language uses the Kansai dialect, and he was also a young Exorcist who was two years older than Naru. Among the men who Mai knew when she was in the SPR, maybe John is the figure of her favorite brother, other than Monk. That's what makes she likes to John, in a sense as a friend.

_What's wrong__ with __John__?_

"Er, John ..."

"I want to know what you think about Shibuya. He is a man who like what?" he asked suddenly, without looking at Mai.

Mai was shocked to hear the question from John. She lowered her face, saw the snow beneath her feet. Her hands clutching the doll rabbit.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know." John looked at Mai.

"I thought you should know what kind of man he is. I think he's too narcissistic person I ever knew in this world, he always praise his intelligence and think others are stupid. Always be cold and annoying. He likes to say I'm stupid and slow. And I also don't like if he smiled mockingly, " said Mai, her tone impassioned. She seems eager to enumerate badness Naru.

"What he's bad just that you know? Behind is bad, there must be kindness." John smiled. Mai's eyes narrowed at him.

"Kindness? I doubt it. You know, he had tricked me by telling me be part time as an reason to indemnify his camera. Apparently, there was a camera insurance, I feel so stupid when I know it. Then he smiled mockingly at me with that face."

"You mean Shibuya handsome?" John guessed.

"Yeah, I mean not. Uh, I mean yes, er, I mean no," said Mai spinning. "Ugh! Why should he have a face like that?" Mai grumbled. She ruffled her hair in frustration.

"Hahahahaha. I think you know enough about Shibuya, though not all," said John laughed. "I must admit that Shibuya is a very mysterious person, so we only know the outside."

"Huh! Why we should be talking about him? If I remember his face just pisses me off." Mai snorted.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. But, I think you love Shibuya." John guessing again.

"Uh, don't talk weird, John. No way. I don't love the cold man with no heart like that. Never!" Mai protested with a face suddenly flushed.

_Huh__, what do __I say__? __I should __say__ that __I__ liked__ him__, __not__ vice versa__. __Ah__, __John__. __Why should you __ask?_

"Really? That means there is a chance for me," said John optimistic.

Mai surprised to hear the words of John. She almost dropped her doll rabbit. John caught an expression of surprise Mai. His eyes looked soft and do not forget to smile sweetly.

"What do you mean, John? Opportunity what you mean?"

"I think this might be a good time to tell you," said John who did not answer the questions Mai.

Mai raised an eyebrow confused. This time John looked at her seriously.

"Mai, I just wanted to say that I actually ... loved you," said John firmly.

Mai's eyes widened signs do not believe to hear John's narrative. She covered her mouth with one hand and another hand holding the doll rabbit which nearly fell back. A second later, she chuckled.

"Hahaha! What are you saying, John? I know you're joking, right?" Mai guess.

"I'm totally not joking, Mai Taniyama. I'm serious if I really love you ..."

"I, I also like you, John. You're which good man and had I considered as my own brother ..." Mai interrupt John.

John sighed. Then he grabbed both Mai's shoulder. His blue eyes stared at Mai's brown eyes. Mai just confused because John looked at her like that.

"I beg you. Please, listen to me. I really love you and this feeling was so long ago I was buried. I always notice when we are together in a case. You know, I accidentally came here just to express my feelings after more than a week I think . That's because I'm not going to see you, except when there is the case," said John.

"John, I ..." Mai could not say anything. Her brain trying to absorb every word of John is very sudden for her.

_It __is not __possible__. __John__ is not possible __love me__. __Me and__ John __are friends__. __It's really__ not __possible__. __John,__you__ gotta be kidding__. __Yeah__, __you __gotta be kidding__. __Tell me __if __you__'re __joking__. __Say__, __John__!_

John releases his grip on the shoulders of Mai. He could see the face of Mai are still shocked after the declaration of his love. Mai slowly turned her face flushed. The cold air was not able to make Mai's face flushed as it is today. Her heart beating, but not the same when her heart beat faster when dealing with Naru.

The silence still surrounds them. Mai playing with doll rabbit ears, while John's back up at the sky. A weak smile visible on his handsome face. With an awkward feeling Mai glanced at John.

"I think I have made you shocked, Mai. I felt too rushed, or maybe not, because I had thought about it carefully," muttered John without taking his eyes from the sky.

_John…_

"Well, I don't know when I started to fall in love with you. But, since I first met you I've felt the feeling it a bit. Several times I tried to confirm it until I realized that I really love you."

_Stop it__, __John__. __I __don't__ want__ to hear__..._

"We're really near as friends because you really think like that. Same with the others. But the more we are together I can not think of you more as my friend again, Mai," said John looked at Mai and smiled. "I began to think to ask for more. Makes you be mine."

Mai again surprised to hear the confession of John. This brown-haired girl did not expect that John had a feeling to her.

"John, don't talk like that... I..." Mai said nervously. She felt lost for words. _Don't __make __me __confused..._

"But, I feel that it is very difficult. I know you love Shibuya, he is the only barrier to me," said John, who returned to make Mai surprised. Her face was flushed.

_Hey__! __Why did__ you __bring __Naru __on this issue__? __Oh__, don't __talk __that __weird__ anymore__, __John__.  
_

"You know, every time I notice you, then you also pay attention to Shibuya. Although you are always fighting, but not the least you let your view of Shibuya. Always Shibuya and you didn't see me," said John, his tone sounded sad. "I should have known that you only consider me as a friend forever."

"I ... I don't know what to say ..." Mai muttered quietly.

"Hahaha. Don't be confused like that. Say what you want to tell me. From the beginning I was ready if you will reject me," said John smile.

_John...__For some__ reason __when I heard__ his words __made me feel __guilty__...__ I __have to __say something__. __Please__, __say __something__...__  
_  
"I'm sorry... I, I've considered John as my brother. I really do not think that you have a special feeling to me. Er, I..." Mai said muffled. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Mai bowed her face, did not dare look at John.

_I__'ve __guessed__..._

John was not surprised to hear the narrative of Mai. From the beginning he was expecting, even before he thought to express his feelings to her. The young Exorcist patted the shoulder of Mai. She lifted her face staring at John.

"Anyway, as I said if I was ready to be rejected. So, you don't have to feel guilty. I've had enough already expressed my feelings to you."

"But, but I've hurt you. I'm really sorry ..."

"You're so funny, Mai. But thank you because you've been thinking about my feelings. I feel very relieved, although a little disappointed," murmured John. He smiled warmly as before.

_John__...__While__ you're __smiling__, __but __in fact it's __forced__, __right?__  
_  
"John, what we still be friends?" Mai asked doubtfully.

"Of course. We will always stay like this forever, because you are my friends who are very valuable and I love most in this world."

"Thank you. I'm so ashamed to hear it," said Mai. They both smiled at each other. "John, you are truly the best man I ever knew. I'm glad to have friends like you and we will be friends forever."

"Well, thank you."

John glanced at his watch. A few more minutes the clock will show the number four. Togetherness time with Mai will soon be over. John rose from his chair and held out his hand to Mai.

"Let's go home. Shibuya will be angry if we come home late," said John.

"It is time? All right," said Mai as she welcomes a helping hand from John.

Before they walked, Mai include rabbit doll into a bag pack. Suddenly, the wind blowing hard. She hugged she reflexively, rubbing her palms. She realized that she did not wear gloves that likely left in office.

"Oh, very cold. I forgot to bring my glove," Mai sighed as she continued rubbing her palms. Apparently the weather started getting colder.

"Are you okay, Mai?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Mai said with a nod. "Let's go home!"

Suddenly, he clasped the hands of Mai. Mai was surprised to see it and looked at John. Before he could say something, John had first opened his mouth.

"Let me hold your hand until we arrived at the office," pleaded John seriously.

"Ah, uh, but ..." Mai said doubtfully. John further strengthen the grip of his hand.

"You permit?"

"Er, okay, " Mai replied nervously.

John was glad to hear words of Mai and he smiled. She also replied to a warm smile given by John, just for her. According to her, John's smile this time was the most warm smile and sweet. However, given John's sweet smile to her is not going to make he be there in the heart of Mai. That's because the man she loved just Naru, a mysterious man who his sincere smile can only be seen in a dream.

They continued to walk toward the SPR office. During the trip they just keep quiet, not like before when Mai continuous speech without interruption. Factors declaration of love from John had really made her feel a little awkward if nearby. Moreover handrails John a warm and tight, making she more difficult to start a conversation, so that a more precise is to let the silence surrounding their togetherness.

_His hands were __warm__. __It makes me__ feel __comfortable__. __John __has always __made me __feel __comfortable __and__ he__ a __very __good __friend__ as well__ attention__. __I __really __didn't __expect__ it turns out__ he __likes me__. __But__ sorry__, __I__ really __can not __accept you__ because __I __love __Naru__. __Only __Naru__.  
_

"Your hands are cold, Mai," John said suddenly.

"Yeah. But I felt my hands become warm when you hold it," Mai whispered so as not to be heard by John. But John heard it because he seems increasingly tightened his grip again.

"Maybe there will be no chance anymore to be able to hold your hand like this. So I will not release your hand at all until the end."

Mai looked at John's face. She felt that her heart a little sick when she heard the words of John like that. It was as if they like someone who would split up for good. She does not want John to think that this is the end of everything, because they can still be friends. Mai Taniyama will always regarded John Brown as a good friend like any other. With hesitation she held the hand of John as well. John was surprised to realize it, even when he saw the girl's face flushed.

"Don't look at me like that. I just feel cold, "said Mai lied.

"I'm not going to let that happen," said John.

Mai's face back flushed when she heard John's words. Then they smiled at each other. The journey continues where the snow slowly begins to fall from the sky. Clear crystal grains became accompanist in their journey. John just smiled when he saw Mai shout for joy because of seeing the snow falling. They do not realize these handrails look more tight.

Not long after, they arrived at the SPR office exactly seven minutes before four o'clock. Mai sigh of relief that came before its time. She did not want to hear the nagging Naru who blames her delay from the time given by Naru, till can result in pay cuts. Mai thinking quite excessive, but it probably could happen. She aware of John's hand was no longer holding it. He really kept his word.

"Thank you, John. Today I feel happy and sorry for the statement that ..."

"It's okay, Mai. I feel everything has been more than enough. I'll never forget the date of this day forever," said John, smiling.

"Dating? So, that was a date, huh?" Mai asked in a voice loud enough.

"What do you think? I think you know it," said John again. He had to hold his laughter when he saw Mai's innocent face. That's very cute.

"I think just a stroll to enjoy the afternoon. Uh, it looks like I'm not sensitive at all," Mai said, scratching her head.

"Hahaha. You can regard this as an exercise if you're dating with Shibuya," joked John.

"What? Dating with Naru? That's impossible! Don't talk to strange things," sniffed Mai with flushed face. While John just laughed.

Boss room door opened and a figure showing a man dressed all in black. The young man walked over to the John and Mai. The look on his face is really flat to make everyone hold their breath to see it. His sharp eyes locked on two people in front of him. Mai shut her mouth when she belatedly realized the mistakes unknowingly done. Now the young man named Kazuya Shibuya was standing not far from the front of them. He folded his hands on his chest.

"You really noisy, Mai. Do I have to shut your mouth with duct tape?" Naru asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, Naru. I really don't intentionally. I'm sorry," said Mai. She bowed.

Naru did not care for Mai who apologized to him. His eyes turned to stare at blond youth who was standing next to Mai. John tried to smile at Naru.

"You're still here, John?"

"Yes, I bring Mai to go home, then to say thank you and farewell to you. Thank you for allowing her to go with me," said John.

"You've said in the beginning," said Naru briefly.

"You're right. I'll be home soon, but I have something to say to you, Mai."

"Eh, what's that?"

John brought his mouth at Mai's ear and began to whisper something. He tried to Naru did not hear it.

"Now Shibuya is still being cold to you. But I'm sure one day he will be able to be warm to you. As a friend I will always support you," whispered John.

"Eh?" Mai's face flushed. "John, you ..."

"I love you," John whispered before he kissed the cheek of Mai quickly.

_John __kissed me__...__in__ front of __Naru__...__Hua! What __are you__ doing__, __John__?_

Mai was shocked and her body felt petrified. Her mind was stirred within her head. She touched her cheeks kissed by John. Kiss on the her cheek was warm. Mai's face getting flushed. While John just smiled, then her eyes looked at Naru that seem not at all surprised by the action of John earlier. Naru still install flat face as if the incident in front of him was not anything.

"I go home. And I say thank you again," said John, who began to open the door. "Oh, Shibuya ..." said John, who suddenly stopped for a moment, "_I just wanted to say that you are a lucky man_. _Bye_."

John was closing the door after smiling at Naru and Mai. Mai scratching her head because she did not understand what was said by John. She glanced at the notice Naru.

"What?" Naru asked coldly.

"Er, I just want to know what John said earlier," said Mai curious.

"Stupid. What's in your school there are no English lessons?"

"What do you mean? Of course in my school have English lessons." Mai replied. "I'm sorry if I'm stupid in English lessons."

"You're stupid. If you want to know what that means, just look in the dictionary because I'm not going to tell you," Naru said with an ironic tone.

"What did you say? You stingy! How do I want to find out the meaning in the dictionary when John talked fast like that?" Mai muttered. She very upset with the attitude of Naru.

"Therefore I say that you are stupid."

_Uh, this guy sucks. Why I could love a man who sucks like this?  
_  
"Time to relax is over and now back to work. Make me tea."

"Huh, you really suck!"

Mai release her coat and put it on the hanger before walking into the kitchen. Bag pack containing rabbit doll gift from John laid on the sofa. Mai's mouth continued to mutter as she walked into the kitchen.

"If you continue to sputter like it, I'll cut your pay."

Mai increasingly does not stop grumbling when she heard the threat of Naru. Naru did not really care, because he did not really intend to cut her salary. Naru walked to the sofa. His eyes stopped on the bag pack that was brought by Mai. He took the bag pack and remove contents. Only one minute Naru noticed the white rabbit doll in his hand.

"_I'm not a lucky man as you say, John. I don't like it_," said Naru.

Naru restore the rabbit doll into a bag pack and put in place originally. Then he walked into his private room while waiting for Mai to bring order tea. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Mai was brewing tea. Her face was still upset. Her eyes stared at the snow falling from the window. She became remembered her journey with John under the snow, then a kiss from John. Unconsciously her hand back to touch her right cheek.

"Huh, this day is really strange. John expressed his feelings to me and kissed me in front of Naru. But he just acted as if nothing happened." Mai grumbling.

_Well, even though Naru sucks, but I still love him. If I do not like him, I would accept John's feelings. I really feel bad for John and I felt stupid for not realizing there are other people who really care for me. Although I like John and others, but it is only a friend. Forgive me, John. I'm sorry I can't reply to your feelings because you will forever remain my friend. Will stay like this forever._

"I was actually daydreaming. Naru be mad if I'm late to deliver his tea," said Mai as she took tea with a rush.

Outside, a young blonde who was walking with his face lethargic. While in office he still smiling, but now the smile has disappeared. The light in the blue eyes will look dim. Slow footsteps, as if shuffling. The sky was orange signifies the afternoon arrived and the night will come.

Snow falling on his blond hair and his brown coat. The young man stopped to stare at the sky that still impose the beautiful crystals. Then he raised his left hand a few moments ago had been holding the hand of a girl. The girl was not a normal girl because the boy loved it. However, it turns out the fate of the other said that she would never be his. Not until whenever because she likes someone else. She likes a man who always makes she upset.

The blond man named John Brown, a young Exorcist with Kansai accent, clenched his left fingers. He wished as if still holding the hand of the brown-haired girl named Mai Taniyama, high school girl who worked part-time at the SPR, the research office phenomenon a supernatural being belong to Kazuya Shibuya aka Naru, the man who he considers as a rival. John sighed when looking at these hands. He raised his face staring at the sky and smiled.

"I knew the results would be like this. In the end it will stay like this forever."

* * *

_I__'ve __suspected this __would __happen __a long time ago__  
__And I'm__ also __ready__ to __accept __any__ decision __from you__  
__Whatever __you say__ I will __not __regret_

_Because__ you__ say __frankly __prefer __him __than __me__  
_

_Even so __I __feel__ relieved to __have __to tell __you__  
__My heart__ is __always __nervous to __face you__, __now __slowly__ been __quiet__  
__But__ I __also __do not __deny__ there is __a__ deep__ sense of__ disappointment__  
__I tried __to __keep it __alone__ in the __deepest__ hole__ in __my heart_

_I__, __John __Brown__, __and __you__, __Mai __Taniyama__ is a __friend__  
__That's what __you __say __at __the end__ that __we__ will __remain__ friends__  
__Nothing will __ever__ be able to change __our relationship __like __in __the beginning__  
__Because__ in __the end __will __always __stay__ like__ this __forever_

_**The End

* * *

**_

Thank you for reading this fic. What do you think about this fic?  
Review please.__


End file.
